


Five Times Killian Wished he had his Hand Back

by Emma_Wolf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Wolf/pseuds/Emma_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, this is five times Killian thought life would be easier with a second hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Killian Wished he had his Hand Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first "five times" thing...

~

Walking down the street, hand in hand with Emma. Henry runs ahead of them or jumps between them, excitedly telling them about his day. _He’s too old for this_ , Killian sometimes thinks. But Henry has never had two parents in love. Never known a father as a partner to a mother. Henry reaches out to take Killian’s hand and clasps only the cold appendage. 

~~

Killian fastened his seatbelt in Emma’s yellow bug.

“I still don’t see the point of this, love. Storybrook’s so small, we can walk anywhere we want to go.”

“Come on!” she insisted. “It will be fun! You taught me how to sail. Let me teach you how to drive.”

He knew it would be a bit tricky with a hook, but he’s had hundreds of years of practicing using it. He found a way to weave it into the wheel to give him a small bit of control when he has to use his good hand for shifting or signaling. But his cellphone rings, and automatically he goes to answer it.

“Hello?”

“You’re drifting too close to the...!”

_Thump!_

A tire blew out on the curb.

Emma got out to inspect the damage. She kicked the tire to get out her frustration. But she wasn’t really angry. She shrugged her shoulders and tried to put on a casual air. “You probably shouldn’t be talking on the phone and driving anyway. It’s probably illegal.”

“Are you going to arrest me, sheriff?” he asked playfully. Wistfully, he thought back to when she’d had him chained to the hospital bed.

She shook her head and added insult to her injured car. “You’d just slip out of the cuffs.” 

~~~

Emma said she couldn’t get dinner with him. She had told Mary Margaret and David she’d watch her little brother.

“I’ll come help. I’ll bring dinner and rent a movie. Something he would like. Maybe _Toy Story_ or _Mary Poppins_.”

“He’s one,” Emma said. “He’ll sleep through the movie anyway. Bring _Back to the Future_. I think you’ll really like it!”

But little Neal didn’t sleep, and they didn’t get to watch much of the movie. Granny’s lasagna had given him diarrhea, and Emma spent all evening changing diaper after diaper.

“Should you call your mom?”

“We can handle it!” Emma said, though she only breathed through her mouth.

A bit later she finally curled up next to him on the sofa. Killian pressed play on the remote, and, miraculously, Neal slept for longer than a half hour this time. They’d gotten to the skateboarding scene before he started to cry again. But Emma was asleep against his shoulder. He didn’t want to wake her to change another poopy diaper, but he knew if he tried to pick up Neal, the baby would end up skewered.

~~~~

Henry came over to Emma’s loft one Tuesday evening. His face was red, and his eyes were puffy.

“Kid, what’s wrong?” Emma asked in surprise. “Your mom just called. She’s been looking for you.”

“Ugh!” he groaned. He threw himself on the sofa.

“What’s going on? Did something happen?”

Henry gave her a look. He lowered his chin and raised his eyebrows at her, saying _you idiot, I’m a teenager. Nothing happened. Just everything she does pisses me off._

Emma took a deep breath and sat down next to him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” he said into a throw pillow.

“Well, I better call her and tell her you’re here.”

“No, wait,” he said. He mumbled something else into the pillow that Emma missed.

“Killian, can you call or text Regina? Tell her not to worry, Henry’s here.”

Generally, Killian preferred calling rather than emailing or texting. He hated having to type one-handed on a computer. Holding the phone with his hook was even worse. But that conversation — _Hi, your son’s here. He’d rather be with his other mother right now_ —was not one he was looking forward to having.

~~~~~

Emma was on the bed on all fours wearing a sheer pink nightie. It was new. Emma wasn’t one for lingerie. She usually wore practical cotton bras and breathable panties. But this...

It clung to every curve. In certain lights—when the lights from the candles she had lit glowed just so—Killian could have sworn he could see right through it. That she’d bought this for him...

He didn’t want to speak, afraid he would say the wrong thing. He didn’t want to kill the mood she had created. So he just rushed over to the bed and kissed her.

She didn’t say anything either. She got up on her knees and began undressing him. She pulled off that leather jacket he always wore, slipped his shirt over his head, and undid his belt.

Killian pushed Emma onto her back on the bed. He lay on top of her propped up on his elbow, caressed her cheek with his hand, and began the delicate work of getting her out of that gorgeous little nightie. He brought his hook up along her back.

 _Riiip!_  

He closed his eyes. “I’m so sorry, love.”

“It’s alright.” She kissed him again and worked her mouth down his chest and over his collarbone.

But Killian knew she must be at least a little bit upset about the nightie. He knew he was. Yes, in their play, they had occasionally ripped things off each other, but it was always old t-shirts or buttons that could be sewn back on. “I’ll buy you a new one.”

“I said it’s alright.” She was one measure short of snapping at him. “Besides, where are you going to go? Storybrook doesn’t have a Victoria’s Secret.”

He was right. Opening his mouth to speak did kill the mood.

**Author's Note:**

> I've felt awful about the "father as a partner to a mother" line since writing it. I feel like it disparages same sex partners and single parents, and that is nothing close to what I had intended. Unfortunately, I am not a very good writer, and I could not think of an artful way to say that Henry has never had the "traditional," most statistically common (if it is anymore), or at least the one we see most in movies and tv, family unit and that he wanted to test parts of it out. I certainly don't think canon-Henry is lacking anything, nor is any child raised by loving persons (no matter their sex, orientation, or genetic relationship to the child). Please forgive me.


End file.
